1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to runner's water bottles which can be used without use of the hands, thereby not interrupting or minimally interrupting the swinging of the runner's arms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hot summer weather can kill even the most experienced of runners. Heat does not kill suddenly, or even accidentally like an automobile may, but slowly, quietly, sneakily, and with the full, unthinking cooperation of the victim. Heat has killed at the Boston marathon and annually kills on the football practice field and in a variety of running environments.
Sweat in high temperatures can cause the runner to quickly run out of fluids, thereby reducing sweat, thereby reducing the body's ability to cool itself during exercise. Inability to cool can cause the body temperature to increase to 106 to 108 degrees F. before the runner realizes he is in danger, since a certain amount of ignoring the body's desire to stop is a necessary part of certain types of running.
For example, on a typical summer day of 85 degrees and 50% humidity, a 150 pound runner loses about 6 ounces of body fluid each mile, 80% via sweat and substantially all the balance via breath vapor.
Experimental results (such as those of Costill published in "New Guide to Distance Running" page 238 et seq. 1983) indicate at least a 2 degree lower rectal temperature with fluid replacement and also indicate dangerously high temperatures in marathon class runners of the order of in excess of 105 degrees F. when running without sufficient fluids, above the body temperature of 104.5 degrees F. which is sufficient to cause extreme distress. Costill estimates a runner will lose about 3.7 pounds of water per hour, and can replenish about 1.8 pounds per hour from his stomach, thereby reducing the net loss.
During long runs or marathons, for this reason, one frequently sees runners grabbing drinks on the run. Unfortunately, when one practices, there is unlikely to be anyone present to hand one a drink. For this reason, it would be helpful if the runner could carry extra fluids.
During running, a rhythm is developed. The runner helps his legs by swinging his arms. It would be most helpful is the runner could carry his fluid and take his drink with minimal or even no interference with normal arm swing. In addition, such a fluid container must be convenient to carry and use and also must be as light as possible. It should be possible to carry the container at a point on the runner's body where balance will not be noticeably affected. It should also be inexpensive. Insofar as applicant has been able to determine, the prior art does not disclose such an ideal water bottle for runners.